The number of people utilizing portable computing devices to communicate with each other, as well as the number of available computing devices, continues to increase. Today, in order to deliver a document or any other type of information electronically via a portable computing device to another person requires the sender to know certain information about the recipient, such as an email address, phone number or network address. Alternatively, a user may load the document onto a flash drive or other storage medium and provide the storage medium to the other user, which requires the other user to ignore possible security risks and load the document from the storage medium onto another device.
Certain technologies such as Bluetooth® and wireless networking (e.g., Wi-Fi) enable users to share information wirelessly. However, these wireless technologies still require a sender to obtain an identifier associated with the recipient or the recipient's device that the sender would like to share information with. For example, in some instances, the sender's device may display a list of available recipient devices that can be selected in order to establish a connection between the sender's device and the recipient's device. The list of available devices typically does not provide any information other than a proxy name associated with the recipient device. Thus, in a room of multiple people, it can be difficult (if possible at all) to determine which device belongs to which person in the room simply by looking at the list of available devices.